


今晚还要打剑阶火种

by FrozenFogCocktail



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Arjuna(Fate)/Karna(Fate) - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail
Summary: 1.标题和正文实在没什么关系，是我实在想不出来了2.第一次产这对cp的粮，不好吃也不要殴打厨子，厨子会哭的3.哥全程正直荤话，啾那已经熟了。





	今晚还要打剑阶火种

什么时候越过了界限变成这种关系已经不得而知，至少迦尔纳认为现在不是一个思考其他事情的好时机。毕竟他嘴里还塞着另一个人的东西，对方的手扣着他的后脑，似乎是极力的抑制着想要在他柔软湿润的口腔中顶撞的冲动。

最外面的长袍还穿的好好的，但汗水已经浸湿了里面那件紫色的贴身背心，似乎是在忍耐的边缘徘徊一般，阿周那压低的喘息声不断地刺激着迦尔纳的耳膜。迦尔纳并不理解他这样忍耐的理由，继续再这样不上不下的僵持下去无法让事情继续，何况要是再不加快一些速度的话阿周那就要赶不上夜间的剑阶火种收集了。想到这里迦尔纳几乎是顺从的打开了自己的喉咙，把对方的性器吞得更深一些，喉咙反条件的紧缩带来的快感让阿周那一瞬间没能克制住自己往前顶的冲动，温暖湿润的地方紧紧地包裹着他的性器，本来就硬挺的部位更是毫不留情的顶弄着对方的嘴，不小心蹭到一点尖牙的部分反而增加了一些快感。

“唔......嗯....”不得不说阿周那突然暴起直接摁着他就干的行为有些粗暴，那根滚烫坚硬的性器直接顶到了喉咙深处，喘不过气来的同时鼻腔也被腥膻的味道所充斥着，但就算是难受他也不打算阻止阿周那，反而尝试着动动自己的舌头去迎合他的动作，但实际上他的舌头也被压制得牢牢的无法动弹，只能趁着阿周那往后退回一些的时候再卷起舌尖挽留一下。

“你....等一下...”来不及了，突然窜上脊椎的快感舒服得让阿周那一瞬间没能撤出来，几乎是下意识的要去摁着迦尔纳的脑袋像平时那让自己达到顶峰，但是勉强维持着的理智让他竭力不去那么做。从阿周那额角滑落的汗水滴到了地板上，明明迦尔纳并不会拒绝，甚至可以说是允许他继续做他想做的事情，本来就是另一场宣泄彼此的战斗，阿周那还要有所保留的样子稍微让迦尔纳感觉到有些不快，所以他并没有让他撤出来的打算，而是主动的把那根滚烫的性器吞到更深的地方。

“唔.....！”就算看不到也能听见喉结滚动吞咽的声音，吞咽不下的白浊从迦尔纳唇角溢出，缓慢的把对方刚发泄完的性器从自己口中吐出以后抬起手把那些溢出的液体抹去，再伸出还沾染着白色液体的舌尖把它们全都舔净。阿周那还在放空状态一时说不出话来，只能愣怔着看着对方把这一举动完成。大脑从空白期缓过来，后知后觉蔓延到耳根的热度让阿周那感觉到了羞耻，明明要被摁在床上干的是迦尔纳，但他过于大胆和坦然的举动反而让阿周那感觉到一阵不自在。

“为.....”

“你想这样做，我也并不打算拒绝。”

迦尔纳看起来还是没有什么表情，而开口直接道破阿周那内心所想的事实又堵得他说不出话来。

“.....你至少也考虑一下我没有真的下手的理由吧？”

无法反驳，但是就算这的确是他想做的事，他也没有打算真正的带给迦尔纳什么伤害...或者是生理上的难受。只为了让自己单方面的享受愉悦，完全无视自身将要承受的不适感这一点让阿周那感到一阵不爽。

“你生气了吗？为什么？”

迦尔纳不理解为什么阿周那会生气，他所作出的行动是的确顺从对方心意的，但从阿周那的反应上来看并没有造成什么好一点的结果....也没拉近两人的距离。

“我没有....唔”反驳的话语略显苍白，明明在迦尔纳面前一切的谎言都会被识破，只是阿周那刚要说什么的时候就被突然吻上来的迦尔纳把他想要说的话给堵了回去。吻毫无技巧可言，似乎是为了制止阿周那往后撤离的可能，迦尔纳牢牢的扣住了他的肩膀。比起说这是一个“吻”不如说只是普通的唇与唇的贴合，像带着某种意图的亲近。过了一会儿迦尔纳伸出舌尖舔了舔阿周那抿紧的嘴唇，眼神中还带有着一丝疑惑。

筋力A的弓兵要挣开这样的压制简直是轻而易举，更何况迦尔纳并没有真的不让他行动——所以他也这么做了。

重新把迦尔纳压回床铺，一手盖住他的眼睛另一只手捏住他的下颌，毫不费力的就撬开对方的牙关给他一个真正意义上的吻。似乎是对迦尔纳毫无反应的不满，阿周那配合膝盖顶蹭的动作卷着他的舌尖，湿润的粘膜互相摩擦，吞咽不下的涎水顺着唇角下滑，空气被毫不留情的压榨，甚至逐渐鲜明起来的窒息感都让迦尔纳有些难受，但他只是把手放在阿周那后背，默许了对方的行动。

粘腻的亲吻持续了一段时间，本来带着激烈的占有意味的吻逐渐温和下来，像是终于满足一般放过了对方的舌头。急促的呼吸和湿润的吐息都彰显着被逐渐挑动起来的情欲，但迦尔纳还保持着“理性”，被那双眼睛注视得有些不自在的阿周那伸手抹掉双唇之间牵出的银丝，但还没来得及行动迦尔纳就又拉下他的脖颈重新吻了上去。

学得很快，贫者的见识在这种时候总能该死的读懂阿周那想要表达的意思，并且和刚刚任由索取不同，这个吻颇有一些竞争的意味。

“唔....”被刚刚的亲吻和膝盖的顶蹭唤醒了一部分的性器重新被握住抚慰，阿周那对他的身体太熟悉了，才只是触碰和抚摸就让他发出融化在吻里的闷哼，也不是说对出声感到羞耻，过于诚实的生理反应让他更加的贴近了对方，而被阿周那带着些许戏谑之意用粗糙的指腹刮蹭的前端已经湿了，顶在对方白色的衣袍上晕开了一小块色情的水渍。

“哈.....”同样绵长而又粘腻的吻，因为反复改变亲吻角度而被摩擦得有些发红的唇角让阿周那想起了刚刚他吞咽的举动，本来有些关心不被理解的恼怒，但是他也不打算苛责对方。更何况这两个主动的亲吻都已经超出了他的预期。手上的动作加快，套弄的同时又照顾着下面柔软的囊袋，从下往上滑动再刻意用掌心在顶端摩擦，像是要把迦尔纳失控的表情全部占有一般紧紧地盯着他，白皙的面颊上泛着情动的薄红，高潮来临时蹙着眉揪紧他的衣服把那一声压抑在自己喉咙中。

“你...的衣服.....”

迦尔纳意识到什么一般伸手推了推阿周那，本来就已经被前液沾湿了一小块的白袍要是被弄脏的话他肯定要不乐意了。【但阿周那一直都没有脱衣服的意思】

“哦.....？你在这种时候分心是对我的挑衅吗？”

阿周那有洁癖，本来他打算以此为理由稍微使一点坏心眼的，只是还没来得及实施就已经被先一步提了出来。话音刚落的同时他也停下了手上的动作，干脆利落的将迦尔纳翻了个身再抬高他的腰，让本来已经要高潮的部位处于放置的状态。

“闭嘴。”

为了不让迦尔纳再说一些什么破坏气氛的发言，阿周那干脆让他不要说话。

“..........”

迦尔纳已经猜到阿周那接下来要做什么，往前摸索了一下把放在枕头下方的润滑液递了过去，虽然突然抽离的抚慰让快高潮的感官有些难受，但他还是默许了阿周那的任性。

英灵的身体不存在过度劳累，只要有充足的魔力哪怕是致命伤也可以快速的恢复，更别提只是单纯肉体上的疲劳。  
近期出动时的魔力消耗太过于频繁和庞大，他们昨晚才进行了一场“补魔”意味的欢愉，而通过这样方式的补魔反而还能一定程度上减轻些藤丸立香的魔力负担。自从两人明知而不说破【全迦勒底都看得出来】的状态开始，这样的行为可以说得上是很频繁了。  
阿周那在正视了自己内心的“黑”以后坦率了很多,但他还需要花一段时间来梳理自己的心情。并不是说不承认这样的感情，而是他需要一段时间真正接受并且重新命名这样的感情。迦尔纳心知肚明也没有说破，他有足够的时间等待。虽然由自己先开口也可以，但他看得出阿周那想亲自完成这件事，也就没再执着。

冰凉的润滑液已经被焐热了，手指在后穴扩张搅动的时候色情又粘稠的水声刺激着迦尔纳的耳膜，弓兵骨节分明的手指早就找到了腺体的位置却恶劣的只在附近打转，哪怕动了动腰想去迎合也被有意的让开了，摆明了就是故意的。一点一滴累积起来的快感近乎是折磨一般的拉扯着他的理智，依旧硬挺的下身因为和床单的摩擦而已经溢出了前液，但过分依赖对方触碰的感官限制了他高潮的可能，只能在几乎到临界点的位置停留。

完全就是某种换了方式的报复，磨人的扩张时间被恶意的拉长，哪怕已经湿透的后穴能毫无阻碍的进出三根手指，阿周那却还是没有进来的意思，铁了心要他在这样缓慢累积起来的快感中攀上顶峰。

“碰一下...”白色的床单像是唯一的着力点，被迦尔纳紧紧地抓在手中。请求的声音含混的压抑在喘息中，指节进出把那些粘腻透明的液体带出来再重新插进后穴，甚至不小心刮擦到最舒服的地方的时候还能引来一阵轻微的颤抖，同时收紧的力道又能让阿周那联想到埋在这具身体里时自己的性器也是这么被对待的，有时候还能爽到直接让他射出来。

“如果我不碰...你打算怎么做？”迦尔纳脖颈后方裸露的那片白色的皮肤因为快感已经泛红，阿周那凑到他耳边，恶意的话语带着湿热的气息吹进他的耳朵。阿周那满意的看着那只白色的耳朵也染上了红色，这样的【欺负】让他有些上瘾，不应期过了的下身已经重新挺立，还硬得发疼。在俯身的时候性器蹭过迦尔纳因为被抬高腰身而翘起来的臀部，留下一串水痕。

迦尔纳没有回应，但阿周那明显看到他小腹的肌肉收紧了，还没来及反应就被“啪”的一声反推并压进了床铺。突然暴起的迦尔纳丝毫没有刚才软了腰的样子，青色的眼睛牢牢的盯着阿周那黑色的眼眸，像是为了不让他移开视线般一只手还紧紧地抓住了他的衣领凑近到呼吸可闻的位置。

“任性也要有个限度。”

突然的转换体位让阿周那楞了一下，被他的眼睛盯住的时候不自然的移开了视线。见迦尔纳并没有妥协的样子才放弃般无奈的叹了口气，就着这个距离吻了过去。  
像是吻不够一般两个人换着角度亲吻了好几次，阿周那的手被带着抚慰他的性器，溢出的白色前液才只是握了一下就又流下不少，稍微的用指尖贴着顶端摩擦再用力刮过冠状沟就感觉到主动交缠的舌头停顿了一下，然后带着些鼻音将浊液释放在阿周那手心。

“不是被你触碰的话不行。”

牵连着舌头的银丝还没断，彼此的鼻尖相抵，迦尔纳的声音并不大，还带有些释放过后的色气，但从他口中说出的话语却让阿周那感到脸颊发烫，过于坦率直白的欲求让阿周那无法直视迦尔纳的眼睛。

“进来，你也硬了不是吗。像平常那样....”

阿周那沾满白液的手被迦尔纳牵起，然后迦尔纳伸出舌尖当着他的面把自己射出的那些液体一点一点的舔干净。阿周那仿佛被什么烫到了那般想把手收回，但是迦尔纳牢牢的抓住了他的手腕，仔细的舔舐他的手掌的每一处，连敏感的指缝都没被放过。手心被这样的舔舐刮得有些痒，但一时间无法移开视线。因为距离足够贴近的关系，阿周那还能看到那刚刚才和他交缠过的舌尖卷走一部分精液再吞咽的样子。

“够了，闭嘴。”

阿周那听不下也看不下去了，耳朵和脸颊烧得一片滚烫，他甚至能感觉到自己的心跳盖过了对方的声音，用满是汗水和各种糟糕液体的手掐紧了迦尔纳的腰，抬高他的臀部就这样插了进去。

“唔..！”充分扩张的后穴毫无阻隔的吞下了阿周那的性器，因为体位的关系一下子顶到了最舒服的地方，快感像电流一般窜上他的脊椎，腰像是失去了力气一般要靠阿周那撑着才不至于直接软下去，一边的乳尖被舔舐吮吸的时候迦尔纳伸手抱住了阿周那的脖颈，主动的往前凑的同时发出带着舒服意味的喘息，示意他不要冷落另一边。

每次进出都能顶到腺体的位置，一边乳尖被舌头轻柔舔舐得酥麻难耐，另一边则是毫不留情的揪弄按揉，力道大到让挺起来的乳尖泛红肿胀，两边完全不同的对待方式反而加深了快感。似乎是主动渴求的样子过于明显，揪过阿周那脑袋的动作同时扯痛了他的头发。本来被玩到酸麻胀痛的那一边乳尖被舌尖爱抚般的轻轻舔过，在因为完全不同的对待方式而颤抖，精神有些放松的时候阿周那用尖牙带着恶意的咬了下去，同时埋在他体内的性器也在抽出以后再重重的顶到了更深的地方。

“啊...唔！”疼痛感的阈值很高，但与此相对【对谁特定】的快感阈值反而特别低，过于鲜明的快感直接翻倍，让他的性器甚至不需要触碰就经历了一个小高潮，透明粘稠的液体不住地从顶端下滑。

“能做到这样的事...真不愧是你...”

迦尔纳明知自己这样的反应也根本不羞耻，他看着眼前的情景居然还能开口赞美阿周那。被羞耻感倒打一耙的阿周那恼怒的用吻再次堵住了他的嘴，双手箍着他的腰开始了凶狠的顶弄。敏感的腺体不断地被摩擦着，火热胀大的性器在顶到最舒服的位置的时候还刻意的研磨，延长快感持续的时间，迦尔纳被亲吻牢牢的堵在喉咙中的低吟因为偶尔的换气又泄露出来一些，伴着进出时淫靡粘稠的水声似有似无的刺激着阿周那的神经。

这具身体认得他，迎合他，会因为他的给予的一切以回应，阿周那看着迦尔纳因为吞咽的动作而上下滚动的喉结硬得更厉害了，湿软紧致的内里非常顺从，在他抽出的时候还会无意识的挽留，汗水已经打湿了阿周那的黑发，沉溺在情欲中的表情似乎也让迦尔纳很满意，哪怕因为激烈的动作和过分的感官刺激模糊了视线，迦尔纳也能看到阿周那眼中印出的自己，阿周那现在只注视着他。迦尔纳伸手把阿周那被汗水黏在脸颊边的黑发拨到一边，然后伸手抱住他的脖颈。即将攀顶的快感让迦尔纳不住地颤抖，因为紧紧相贴的关系肿胀的乳尖摩擦着阿周那的白袍，胸口的宝石甚至硌着弓兵厚实的胸肌，无法被掩盖的心跳声完整的传递给了对方，无法压抑的喘息也尽数的落在了阿周那耳边。

被填满的感觉并不陌生，他们在无数个夜晚，甚至是白天其他隐蔽的地方也同样进行过这样近乎是借口的“补魔”。阿周那结实的双臂死死地箍着迦尔纳的腰，力气大到能留下淤青的痕迹，直到硬挺的性器释放完以后才松了些力道。

迦尔纳慢慢的撑着阿周那的肩膀直起腰，性器在拔出的同时那些被阻塞在里面的精液也流了出来，粘稠的白色液体滴到了阿周那的衣服上。

从情欲和羞耻感里勉强把理智捞回来的阿周那僵住了，他才想起来今天晚上还有行动，但这件衣服现在已经不能穿了。

迦尔纳看阿周那僵住的表情了然的思索了一下，干脆的把他那件白色长袍毫不温柔的扒了下来。汗水浸湿的紫色贴身背心近乎完美的勾勒出了弓兵胸肌那厚实的形状，迦尔纳正要低头把他脖颈下方因为热度而蒸腾出的那一层细密的薄汗舔掉，阿周那才如梦初醒般制止了他的动作。

“你干什么？！”

不解阿周那为何抗拒，迦尔纳思索了一下大概是他没把自己意思表达清楚。

“御主不会介意你的一破造型。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

咕哒子：打剑阶火种阿周那再不来就只能靠你了，红A。


End file.
